The Nightmare in Me
by Power Master
Summary: Set during 'Loss' film, Kari Kamiya suffered a terrible nightmare that involved of her and her Digimon Partner turned to the dark side. Will Tai able to comfort and gave her confidence?


**Author's Notes:**

Hey guys. Just wanna say 'thank you for your supports and favorites on my artworks and fanfictions', I really appreciate it very much.

And now, I would like to do a new story in another franchise - **_Digimon Adventure Tri_**. If you've seen the movie and fifth movie poster from YouTube, advertisement papers and posters; then you know that about Kari Kamiya and her Gatomon. I was very shock and surprise to see the poster because we've believed that she won't turn evil after its two seasons.

Well, I guess even the purest and nicest kind girl like her and Twilight Sparkle can be corrupted and turned to dark side as the male protagonists have. Well, either way this story sets during **_Digimon Adventure Tr_** i - Loss when Digidestined got separated meaning Tai and Kari were together while travelling across the continent in finding their friends.

I'll set this as two to three days before they come across the canyon with several screens because you're travelling Digital World while having no idea where you're going to or how to find your friends. And as you should know, I'm gonna use **_Saban's English Dub_** characters' names.

* * *

 **Kari Kamiya's Tale: The Nightmare in Me**

Ever since the sudden attacks of Machinedramon, the Digidestined got separated from each other especially their amnesiac Digimon Partners. And who knows where they have landed or where will they be going? Will they be ready for the next fight? Will they be united or divided?

While walking through the forest; Kamiya Siblings, Gabumon and Salamon have spent two days in finding their friends. However, they found no one. Nevertheless, they were tired and exhausted as they can feel sweats on their heads and bodies, and even their hearts were beating hard.

Gabumon moaned in exhaustion, "Man, I'm so tired. And not to mention, I'm hungry and thirsty too. My feet is killing me!"

"Me too..." Salamon yawned loudly, "Who knew walking could be so long for two days?"

"You? You barely even walk on foot! And of course, Kari is carrying you! It's so unfair!"

"Well, at least, I'm not heavy and fat as you are! You almost crush Tai!"

"Hey! I resent that!" Gabumon exclaimed in annoyance, "And besides, I'm wearing a fur coat, you know!"

Salamon rolled her eyes as she remarked sarcastically, "Yeah, right. And I've got fleas on my back..."

"Okay, guys. That's enough," Tai said in annoyance yet exhausting before he sighed, "But you both have the point. It's exhausting."

Kari turned and looked at her older brother, "So, we're camping here?"

"Well, yeah. We just need to make sure that we're near to waterfall or lake. You know, for a drink?"

"Good plan, Tai. But..."

"What's up, Kari? Something bothering ya?"

"What if Machinedramon comes back and attack us, just like before? And our Digimon won't able to digivolve again and protect us especially Agumon isn't with you now."

"Well, we don't have much choice. It's best to run and hide until he's gone. And hopefully, we bump to other guys."

Kari hummed, "I guess that could work."

"Glad, you're okay with it," Tai said in relief, "Come on, let's find the spot for the camp."

As Kari nodded in agreement; she and her group set out at once in search of a good spot for camp/ After spending whole afternoon, they came across a large space surrounded with trees while a few meters ahead was a lake. They looked at each other for the moment. They smiled and nodded in agreement. They found a perfect spot now...

* * *

By evening, Tai and his group have set the camp up by bringing more firewoods. Kari and Gabumon collected the fruits from trees. Gabumon used his Blue Blaster in cutting down the fruits from trees' branches while Kari collected them, with her bag.

On a small rock peak neared to the lake, both Tai and Salamon were fishing. He used a branch with a string while she used string attached to her tail in fishing. And boy it would be hilarious as Tai struggled and failed to catch fishes especially one of them got into his pants caused him to feel ticklish and fell into a lake. Salamon laughed at him for being hilarious and silly.

At nighttime, Tai and his group regrouped at the camp as they set and cooked their dinner. They all began eating it.

Tai sighed, "Man. That was great."

"Yeah. It sure is," Gabumon said in agreement, "I didn't know that you were great cook."

Tai smirked, "My mom and Matt taught me the tricks. It was easy, although Matt and Sora done better than me. And believe me, you'd love it."

"Oh. I can't wait to try it," Gabumon remarked happily.

Tai scoffed in amusement as he looked up and found Kari wasn't eating her dinner while Salamon was eating her fruits. He'd never seen her so concern and distracted, unless something bug her especially when she have the nightmares about Dark Ocean.

"Kari?" Tai called in concern. Kari snapped back to reality while looked at him. He asked, "You okay? You're not eating your dinner, you know?"

"Oh! Sorry! I guess I was a little... doze off for the moment," Kari said uneasily as she gave a small giggle. She took a bite on fish's meat. She hummed happily, "That's very good, Tai. I like it! Thanks."

Salamon looked concern and worry as she asked, "Kari, is there something bother you?"

Unconvinced by his little sister's optimistic, Tai gave a firm glare, "Kari... What's wrong?"

"What?!" Kari yelped in concern. She frantically exclaimed in fear and concern while rubbing her head and laughed uneasily, "Nothing's wrong! Really! I'm fine! You've got nothing to worry about! After all, I'm a big girl."

"Kari..." Tai snarled a bit yet softly, "I'm serious... Tell me now..."

"Ooh..." Salamon said in concern, "Now that's scary. I know brothers can be protective, but I didn't realize how scary and fierce they can be."

Gabumon nodded, "Makes me glad that I'm with Matt than with him."

Looking at her older brother's firm and serious looks, Kari sighed in defeat, "Okay, Tai. You win. I'm worry about others. I just hope they're alright."

Tai sighed, "Don't worry, Kari. They've got Digimon with them. They'll be fine." He hummed in concern, "But I'm more worry about Sora. She's been off lately."

"Did you make her angry or upset?"

"No. She's just upset for some reason. I can't even help her if she won't tell me a thing of what's wrong. It's like her 12th Birthday present again. Man, she's hard."

"Something else must have bugging her. And I don't think it's you or Matt she's angry at. Do you know what is it?"

"I don't know," Tai said in concern before gave in some thoughts, "But Biyomon seems off too like she's angry. She's not giving Sora a chance to be friends. And to be honest, the old Biyomon was a lot nicer and kind. And she never argue or scolded Sora before."

Kari hummed in concern, "Yeah. You're right about it. Why is Biyomon so angry at her? Sure Sora accidentally step on Yokomon's petal a bit, but she didn't mean it."

"Well, I wish I knew. I just hope that Biyomon gives Sora a chance to befriend with. Because if they don't, they're not gonna make it."

"I hope so too, Tai. I hope Sora's okay."

"Me too. I hope she's alright too..."

"You must have really liked her a lot. If only she had say 'yes', you would be happy with her."

"Yeah. But it's her choice. I can't force it. I just hope she find her happiness with someone she loved. If she's happy, then I'm happy."

"That was very mature and sweet of you. But I hope that Sora will turn to you. You both meant to be together. I know it."

"Thanks, kiddo. You sure know how to make me comfort."

"That's my specialty, Tai."

Gabumon approached and sat close to Salamon as he whispered, "Tai must be very nice and caring for Kari. That's kinda sweet of him."

Salamon smiled while shrugged, "What do you expect? They're brother and sister."

"Oh... Uh... What's brother and sister?" Gabumon asked uneasily. Salamon gave an annoying glare at him. He looked surprise while shrugged, "What? I'd never heard of it."

Salamon sighed in annoyance, "Honestly. What are you really good at? You're worse as Agumon especially all you think of eating!"

"Aw, come on! I'm not fat as he is! I don't eat a lot!" Gabumon exclaimed in annoyance. He yawned loudly, "All this talking makes me sleepy."

"Yeah, me too. I need a long catnap."

"Uh... You're not a cat, you know?"

"I know that! That's just a expression, Gabumon!"

"Really? Uh... What's expression?"

"GABUMON!"

"Okay, guys! That's enough of it," Tai exclaimed in annoyance. Everyone turned and looked at him. He sighed, "Look, we're all tired. So, why don't we get some shut eyes now? Then by morning, we'll continue our search for others, okay?"

Kari nodded in agreement, "He's right, guys. We need to sleep now."

"Yeah..." Gabumon and Salamon nodded in agreement.

"That's good to hear," Tai said in relief, "Let's get some shut eyes and sleep."

Tai and Kari set their sleeping bag out while Gabumon and Salamon gathered leaves while making them a bed-like. They all slept peacefully throughout whole night. However, one was not as Kari groaned and moaned in desperate and anguish. She struggled getting a good sleep.

Unknown to the group, couple of mysterious figures in black smokes magically appeared before them. They looked at each other for the moment. They all chuckled evilly and gleefully. They all floated and flew towards Kari. They smirked darkly as they sneakily flying into her ears.

With them entering her ears, Kari groaned and moaned in pain and desperate. She was struggling and moving around within her camping bed.

* * *

 _ **[Nightmare]**_

 _Kari gasped she found herself stood in the area, filled with destructive and chaos atmosphere. The forest and woods were burnt and crisped. The cities, towns and villages were in ruins. The water was poisoned and polluted. Blood was spilled around the places. The ground quake as it increased fissure and cracks. The sky was red yet darkened with essence of death and smokes._

 _Kari was scared and concerned of what she was looking at. She quickly ran off while looking around in search for her friends and brother._

 _As Kari continued running, she heard screaming in pain and agony. She looked around of her surroundings and found something shocking and scary. She saw the dead bodies of Digimon and her kind. Unlike what she has seen from her experience, the Digimon didn't turn into data and disappeared for reborn into new Digi-Eggs._

 _"This can't be happening!" Kari thought fearfully, "Why is this happening?! What's going on?! Where're my family and friends?!"_

 _ **"Your world is dying..."** The Mysterious Voice said calmly yet mysteriously, causing Kari stop and look around of her surrounding. It continued, " **Hikari Kamiya..."**_

 _"Who's there?!" Kari demanded in concern yet anger, "Did you do this?! Why?!"_

 _ **"I've done no such thing, little Hikari. But do you seek redemption?"**_

 _"Redemption? Redemption for what?! I'd never done something like this! I've done nothing wrong!"_

 _ **"You did. You failed. You and your friends failed to protect both worlds from the forces of evil. They have conquered and destroyed the worlds. The virus has infected and destroyed everything including our kindred. All this because of Meicoomon..."**_

 _"Meicoomon... This can't be..." Kari said in shock as she kneed her legs down while looking in shock and scared, "What have you done?"_

 _ **"I will ask again, Hikari."** The mysterious voice said calmly, **"Do you seek redemption?"**_

 _"This... This redemption... It'll help me save everyone including my friends and my brother, right?"_  
 _ **  
"Yes. But at the high price. Do you accept it?"**_

 _Kari looked up at the sky while stared at the sky, "Whoever you are, I do..."_

 _ **"Good..."** The mysterious voice said calmly yet firmly, **"Then, it is done. The Digimon will be spared while the Humans must pay the price. Starting with the Digidestined."**_

 _"What?!" Kari demanded in shock and concern, "What are you talking about?! What is this about?! What's going on?!"_

 _ **"You are redeeming the mistakes Homeostasis has done to this world! Your destiny has been realized as the Master of Dark Ocean believed in."**_

 _"No! This is not what I wanted! This can't be! Why are you doing this?!"_  
 _ **  
"Homeostasis was a fool to believe that stability and equality between Humans and Digimon could coexist! How pathetic and weak! The Humans have used the Digimon as tools and weapons especially treating them like animals. I will not accept this! The Humans must be punish, especially Digidestined!"**_

 _"No, you're wrong! Humans and Digimon can live in peace together! Digimon is more than just partner, they're family and best friends to us! We would never treat them like tools!"_

 _ **"Your desire and dream are truly admirable. However, it is nothing but mere illusion. And we all know it will never come true!"**_

 _"But we can still try!"_

 _ **"That matters nothing,"** The Mysterious Voice said calmly and darkly, **"Try as you might, the coexistence between two world will never occur as you and Homeostasis have hoped for."**_

 _Kari was stunned and shocked, "No..."_  
 _ **  
"I must take my leave."**_

 _"Wait! Who are you?!"_

 _ **"I am... The Creator of this World. I am... the God. I am the Alpha and Omega. I am Yggdrasil, Creator and Lord of Digital World. That is all you need to know, my fallen angel. Go and fulfill your destiny now!"**_

 _"WAIT! Stop!" Kari exclaimed in concern. No sound of his voice again. As she grew worry and concern, she gasped in realization, "My friends! Tai! I've gotta find them!"_

 _Kari got up and headed off at once. She looked around in finding both of her friends and brother. As she continued, she came across to the open space where she saw something horrible and terrible. She quivered and shivered in fear while looking shock, pain and despair._

 _"No... No... Nooooooooooooo!"_

 _Kari was staring and looking at the corpses of her friends and their Mega-Level Digimon Partners including Davis, Yolei, Cody and Ken. They were lying down on the ground. They were all bleeding from their wounds, noses and mouths. Kari was heartbroken and pain as she walked slowly and passing them. Tears coming down from her eyes as she sniffled in despair._

 _"This... This can't be happening..." Kari said in tears, "This can't be..."_

 _"Ka... Kari..."_

 _Kari gasped in surprise, "Tai!" She turned to her back while smiling in relief, "Tai, you're here! You're-!"_

 _Again, Kari gasped but with her shocking and terrified look. She looked at badly injured Tai and defeated WarGreymon. She quickly approached and shook him gently._

 _"Tai! Tai! Tai, wake up!" Kari pleaded in concern, "Please, wake up! It's me! It's Kari!"_

 _Tai groaned in pain as he opened his eyes and looked at her, "Ka... Kari... Why? Why? Why did you do it?"_

 _"Don't talk now!" Kari exclaimed in concern while holding her older brother close to her, "Please, stay with me! Please, Tai!"_

 _"Kari... I'd never... I'd never want to hurt you... I'd never do that..."_

 _"I know! And I would never hurt you too, Tai! I would never do that too! I love you too!"_

 _"I... I know, Kari... I know..."_

 _"Please, stay with me! I beg of you! Stay with me, Tai! Don't go!"_

 _"I... I love..." Tai said painfully while coughed the blood out, "I love... I love you..."_

 _Kari sniffled in tears of pain, "I love you too, Tai! Please stay with me! I can't afford to lose you now. You're my brother!"_

 _"I'm... I'm sorry, Kari..."_

 _Just before Kari could say, Tai's head fell down. She was in shock but pain and despair now. She held and hugged Tai close to her while sniffled and sobbed in tears for the moment. As she clenched her hands on her older brother's, she hissed and groaned in anger. She looked up and glared at the dark crimson sky. She screamed in pain yet anger and rage._

 _"Yggdrasil! I'll make you pay! When I find you, I'll kill you for everything you've done to these innocent people and Digimon, my friends and my brother! I will find you; you, you monster!"_

 _"No... You will not..."_

 _Kari gasped in surprise. Before she could ask, she felt something beneath her legs. She looked down as she found herself standing on much of black water. She quivered and shivered in fear._

 _"No... No..." Kari said in shock and concern, "Anywhere but this! Not the Dark Ocean!"_

 _"Yes, it is," The dark voice said calmly. Kari looked up and found something emerging from the water. The mysterious person revealed herself a dark version of herself. Her evil self smirked darkly yet amusingly, "And I like it especially this essence! It makes me better than being good!"_

 _"What?! Who are you?! What are you?!"_

 _"Really?! Are you that stupid? I'm you! No! I'm better than you - the true darkness!"_

 _"No... How could this be?! Why?! It doesn't make sense!"_

 _"Why spoil the details! Your brother's death will be the perfect downfall for you to rise your true power! The power of pure darkness! Not the light!"_

 _"Never! I will never let darkness get me!" Kari snarled in anger, "As long I have Salamon with me, she won't let me turned like you!"_

 _Dark Kari smirked in amusement, "You mean the same Salamon that help me deal with these so-called friends?"_

 _Kari gasped in concern of what she heard. She heard some splashing. She looked up and found a mysterious figure stood before. And just before she could react, Kari was grabbed and held in tight grip. As she looked up, she found something shocking and fearfully - a metallic version of Angewoman worn her demonic greenish armor with yellowish devil-like wings and shoulder plates has ram on left and ox on right._

 _Kari groaned in pain as she struggled in getting out of grip while looking at the mysterious metallic armored warrior._

 _"Gatomon?! Is that you?!" Kari asked in concern. The mysterious figure remained silent while glaring at her. She was in shock and concern, "Gatomon! Please answer to me! I need you now!"_

 _Dark Kari appeared on her fallen angel's shoulder while smirked darkly, "She is. This is her Mega Level. And her name is Ophanimon but this mode is very special and deadly as your brother's Skullgreymon. It's called Falldown Mode. You could say that she's a true fallen angel."_

 _"No! Gatomon! Why?! Why have you turned like this?! You're not evil! Snap out of this!"_

 _"She won't..." Dark Kari giggled in amusement, "And believe me. She enjoy this more than being a good little kitty."_

 _"No. No! Gatomon will never do this! This is not her!"_

 _"It is her. Because as long I have pure rage and hatred in me, she will have too. And soon, I will destroy everything that stand in my way especially your brother and family! Yggdrasil will rise and assured that Humans and Digimon will never be together!"_

 _"No! No! Nooooooooo!" Kari exclaimed in disbelief, "You can't! I won't let you!"_

 _Dark Kari smirked, "Too little, too late, nice Kari. Ophanimon, finish her."_

 _Kari gasped while looking at Ophanimon Falldown Mode, "Gatomon, don't! Please..."_

 _Summoned a demon scythe-like, Ophanimon Falldown Mode sighed, "Forgive me, Hikari. This is my destiny. Flame Hellscythe!"_

 _As the scythe burned in purplish blazing flame, Ophanimon Falldown Mode turned and looked at feared and worried Kari._

 _"Gatomon, don't," Kari pleaded in concern. Ophanimon Falldown Mode raised the scythe up. She gasped, "Nooooooooooo!"_

 _Ophanimon Falldown Mode swung her scythe straight at the screaming Kari._

 _[Nightmare Ends...]_

* * *

Kari screamed in fear as she got up from her sleep. She panted heavily while sweating and flowing down on her face. She looked around of her surroundings - her friends were still sleeping peacefully and everything looks fine and safe from danger. She sighed in relief. However, deep in her heart, she was scarred yet scared and pained of the nightmare she had.

Kari hissed in concern as she got up and took off. Tai moaned as he slowly got up while drowsy and sleepy. He spotted his little sister's heading towards the lake. He looked surprise yet concern as he wondered what was bothering her.

Arriving at the lake side, Kari sighed in shame and concern as she looked and glanced at the moon's lighting on her. She began singing in despair and fear.

Kari: _It used to be so simple  
It was a world I used to love  
I've always believe in light and love  
Nothing bad could happen_

Kari looked down on the river. She then spotted familiar yellowish demonic wings emerging from her back. She turned her back for the moment and found nothing. She sighed while shaking her head. She slowly get up while held her both shoulders tight.

Kari: _But now the darkness awakens,  
From somewhere deep inside of me  
An anger rages in my heart  
Can I be free from this inner demon of mine?_

Kari then took and held her Digivice or known as D3. She looked at it briefly. She wondered if she's truly worthy to Crest of Light, as well as thinking about her Salamon digivolve into the fallen angel Ophanimon Falldown Mode. She prayed it won't happen for her sake.

Kari: _If I truly hold the Crest of Light,  
I know I'll be myself  
And my best friend can be saved,  
From being a monster I have feared_

Kari sighed in defeat as she dropped her holding hand of D3 down. She sat down on a rock as she wondered in concern and fear of her nightmares. She hasn't forgotten about the Dark Ocean haunting, scaring and scarring her for the rest of her life.

Kari: _But the nightmares scarred me  
It knows my soul and pain.  
But my brother..._

Kari then looked at her reflection as it slowly formed her dark version standing besides with her Ophanimon Falldown Mode. The background was filled with destruction and death of all humans and Digimon especially her friends and brother. It scared and haunted her in splashing the water. She panted heavily while hoping she never seen it again.

Kari: _Mustn't see the Nightmare in Me!  
My Heart of Darkness!  
He mustn't see the Nightmare in Me..._

Washed her face gently, Kari sighed in defeat yet feared, "I can't escape my nightmare..."

"Kari?"

Kari gasped as she turned to her right and found Tai standing from her right. He looked worry and concern while she was in shock and feared.

"Tai..." Kari asked in shock and concern. She gulped, "You heard of everything especially my nightmare?"

Tai nodded as he sat close to her, "Kari, Salamon won't turned into a monster because she has you as not only her partner but her best friend and sister."

"You don't know that, Tai. You'd never had a nightmare before in my life. And..." Kari said in pain yet sadness, "And I really wish I could be strong as you. I guess I would never be."

"Kari, don't talk like that. Hearing what you say about how bad and weak you are, it always hurt me a lot than you are. I can't stand seeing you like this," Tai said in shame and pain. Kari turned and looked at him. He sighed, "Believe me, Kari. I know what it feels to be scared and worried about your Digimon Partner being turn into a monster. I've seen it once. I've had it in my heart for the rest of my life."

"Tai... I'm sorry... I forgot about Agumon. I didn't mean-!"

"Forget it, kiddo. I don't blame you for that. I wish I could forget it, but that day still haunts me for being reckless and dummy especially putting all of my friends in danger and the first day Infected Digimon attacked."

"Tai... Will the nightmare go away?"

"I wish I could say yes, Kari," Tai said in concern and bit of sadness. Kari looked down in sadness. He held and patter his sister's shoulder gently, "But you will get over it. I know you can do it. You won't let Salamon have Dark Digivolution. You're stronger than you look. That I promised you, Kari."

Kari turned and looked at Tai, "Why? Why would you think of that."

Tai smiled, "Because you're my little angel and my little sister. As you have me and others, you'll never be alone. We will always be with you no matter how long it was. Always..."

Inspired and touched by her big brother's words, Kari's eyes poured in tears of joy as she quickly held and hugged Tai passionately and happily. He hugged her back as well. Kari was happy and relief to have a good brother like him. He was truly the best.

Gabumon and Salamon saw the event. They both have tears of joy as well. How Tai and Kari cared for each other was truly emotional and touching...

"I love you, Tai..." Kari sniffled while exclaimed happily.

Tai smiled while hugging and patting her gently, "I know, Kari. I'll always be in your heart because I'm your big brother. I'll be there for you."

* * *

 _A few days later after the Battle against MetalSeadramon and Machinedramon..._

"Tai... I'm sorry..."

Tai and all of his friends especially their Digimon Partners are in their Mega Level. They all have horrific expression of what they were witnessing. Some were in disbelief yet angered such as Matt, Joe and Mimi. Others were in shock, despair and pain such as Tai, Sora, TK and even Izzy. WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Phoenixmon, HerculesKabuterimon, Rosemon, Vikemon and Seraphimon were horrified and concern. Mei and her Meicoomon hugged each other as they were in concern and shock of the event.

Digidestined and their Digimon Partners were looking at the raged and angered Kari and her Digimon Partner - Ophanimon Falldown Mode, who were standing on the top platform of ancient ruins with blazing black flames.

From far distance of the event, Dark Gennai smirked darkly as he stood on the top rock's edge with the giant cybernetic robot-like with v-shaped in crimson eyes armed with sharp spiky shield hand-like. They were watching the event.

"Well, well, well, well, would you look it that," Dark Gennai said in amusement, "Everything goes as you plan, my lord."

Yggdrasil nodded, "Indeed. Even the purest one such as her can be turned to dark side. Thanks to the Dragomon and his Dark Ocean's effects, she is now forever will be... my herald. Go and finish them, Hikari Kamiya. Destroy them!"

As her eyes glowed and burnt in dark, Kari walked down the steps while Ophanimon Falldown Mode followed her. Everyone armed and ready to face her but Tai hesitated and reluctant to do it.

"This where it ends now, Digidestined," Kari said darkly, "Prepare to die. Ophanimon, finish them. They must be dealt with for enslaving and abusing Digimon."

"As you wish," Ophanimon Falldown Mode said darkly while armed with her demonic scythe as it burnt in blazes, "This ends now. Flame Hellscythe!"

The Digidestined and their Mega-Level Digimon Partners armed and ready to attack while hesitated Tai screamed in both pain and despair.

"Kaaaaaaaaariiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Kari: _But the fight with darkness takes its toll.  
And I'm beyond to be saved  
No hope...  
How can I protect my friends,  
Has my Light extinguished?  
I can't escape my inner demon._

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Tara Sands: Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya  
Lara Jill Miller: Kari's Singing Voice  
Joshua Seth: Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya  
Michael Forest: Yggdrasil

 **Minor Casts:**  
Kirk Thornton: Gabumon  
Kate Higgins: Salamon, Ophanimon Falldown Mode  
Steven Blum: Dark Gennai

 **Author's Notes:**  
1) **_Nightmares in Me_** is based on **'Midnight in Me'** from **Equestria Girls: The Legend of Everfree**.

2) Communication between Yggdrasil and Kari Kamiya is inspired by **_Transformers: The Last Knight_** TV Spot.

3) The ending is inspired by **_'X-Men Marvel'_** first episode opening scene, but this could or may not be part of **_Digimon Tri Adventure Fifth Film - Symbioses_**.


End file.
